


The Journal of William Graham

by Sexy_Lil_Emo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, First Person, M/M, Mention of sex, Written as journal entries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Lil_Emo/pseuds/Sexy_Lil_Emo
Summary: Will and Alana have just moved to a town called Wolf Trap, where the people are friendly, the scenery is beautiful, and the mansion on the outer of town should be avoided. Will's therapist advised that he keep a journal of his new life in Wolf Trap. These are his entries.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 12





	The Journal of William Graham

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, I had a dream a few months ago (after binging Hannibal), and in my dream Hannibal was Dracula. Naturally I thought this was a great idea for a fic, so here we are with my first Hannibal fic. It is written in first person as journal entries from Will Graham. I've never written in first person or written a fic like this before. A lot of firsts, so I really hope you enjoy this, let me know what you think. Much love xox

**THIS JOURNAL BELONGS TO WILLIAM GRAHAM**

  
  
**5th Aug 2019**

Dear Journal,

Today is the first day of my new life.

It was recommended to me by my old therapist to start a journal, since I'm starting fresh here, it will help me to keep my thoughts and feelings organized and not become overwhelmed by my new surroundings.

So, here it goes…

I, well we, that is to say; my wife Alana and I have moved here to Wolf Trap, Virginia with our dog Winston. We found a neat house on a decent chunk of farm land with plenty of space for Winston to run around.

No close neighbours either. I'm not much of a people person if truth be told. I like my privacy and my space. I guess that's why I liked this house.

The house itself is a bit old, it has the smell of a lived in house and could do with some fixing up, but that's fine, I don't mind a little DIY. Plus, there is already a set up for a veggie garden in the warmer months, but that will have to wait now, the night air here already has a chill to it and its only early August.

We only arrived today; the removal truck arrives tomorrow, so tonight we are in sleeping bags on the floor. It's sort of fun though, almost like camping but with electricity and take out. Although, we now know that there is at least one decent Chinese restaurant in town; 'Mr Wong's,' which is fortunate because Chinese is Alana's favourite take out.

We haven't been into town yet but we will in the next couple of days, once the fridge arrives and we can store food. I hope they have a good selection of produce at the store.

Alana is already asleep next to me in her sleeping bag, we need to be awake early for the truck, I should be asleep too, but…new house, always takes me a few days to adjust. I should try though.

Until next time…

  
  


**7th Aug 2019**

Dear Journal,

We have been living in Wolf Trap for three days now. The removal truck came yesterday and the house is now an unorganized mess. It's stressing me out a little bit having boxes everywhere, but at least we have a bed to sleep in now. The floor was not very comfortable.

From the bed you can see out of the window, which is nice and soothing, seeing the green field and the old trees. I'm sure it's going to be a beautiful view in winter when it snows.

Yesterday was exhausting and we got very little unpacking done. Today was much the same as we had to go into town for food now the fridge was running.

The townsfolk seemed to be nice; most people we passed on the street said 'hello' or nodded to us. Walmart was just like any other, nothing special about it, although the lady working the register must know everyone in town as she knew straight away that we weren't from around here.

Her name was Michelle, she was a short and chubby woman of colour, with a handful of moles scattered over her face and neck. She introduced herself and welcomed us to Walmart and Wolf Trap, and asked a bunch of questions about us. Michelle was a rather knowledgeable and informative woman; she gave us a lay out of the town, where the best places to eat and shop were, and where to go fishing and hiking. She also mentioned the places we should not go, namely the mansion on the edge of town.

That caught my interest. Apparently, it belongs to the Lector family, a bunch of reclose who are rarely seen. The most interesting thing was, and she whispered the next part, that people who spent any time at the mansion were either made part of the family or never seen again.

I mean, it sounds like a spooky story, made up long ago and kept going over generations, probably to keep trespassers out…..I can't stop thinking about it though, and I find myself imaging what the mansion looks like on the inside, what the family is really like.

I could tell Alana was a little shaken by the story though, so I haven't brought it up with her since we left the store. If I get a chance I'd love to go to the mansion and check it out, hopefully get invited in.

Maybe I'm getting a bit ahead of myself. Back to reality.

I can smell the butter chicken Alana is cooking; she's a good cook most of the time, and this smells like one of those times. Its making my stomach rumble, I think its dinner time.

Until next time…

  
  


**10th Aug 2019**

Dear Journal,

We are making good progress on the unpacking. Our bedroom is complete, the kitchen/dining and bathroom are also fully unpacked. The living room is half way there, it is still undecided exactly where the couches should sit in relation to the television and the windows. That just leaves the laundry, and two spare bedrooms.

Winston seems to love it here, he spends a lot of time out in the yard chasing things (probably his tail mostly) and snoozing in the sun on the verandah. At night we make sure he comes inside, we don't want him to wander off or get cold.

I want to be done with the packing as soon as possible, I'm keen to explore the town and surrounding area more. Not to mention get a glimpse of the Lector mansion. Hopefully meet one of them…I mentioned this to Alana today, she did not seem thrilled with the idea and warned me to be careful, or to not go poking around to begin with. I just want to find out the truth, I love a good mystery.

Oh, that reminds me, my favourite murder mystery show should be starting any moment.

Until next time…

  
  


**17th Aug 2019**

Dear Journal,

Alana started her new job today, which meant I was free to do whatever I wanted. I love Alana, she's my wife, but sometimes I just want to be alone, or alone with Winston. It helps me to refocus when I'm struggling. Sometimes she can be a bit too protective and caring…which can be counterproductive.

I went adventuring.

Well, Winston and I went adventuring.

I packed a bag as I intended to make a day of it, and did we make a day of it or what!

We went on foot as Alana had the car and I didn't want to take my bicycle. We started from the house and walked along the road, we passed paddock upon paddock. Winston barked at some sheep so we kept walking past them, he seemed less agitated by the horses gently grazing three paddocks further though.

It was four past twelve when we stopped under a large shady tree for lunch. I pulled out my peanut butter sandwiches and put some water in a bowl I brought with me for Winston. We were both thirsty after all the walking.

It wasn't long that we were on the move again when we came across a property that looked like everything was dying or dead. The grass was brown, the trees were gnarled and leafless, and the garden beds had been dry for quite a while. I could see all this from the huge metal gates at the front of the property. There was a fancy 'L' made into the design of the bars.

Could it be the Lector mansion?

I wouldn't have exactly called the house a mansion, but I suppose that years ago it would have been, compared to how other people lived. The brick was very old, possibly even stone, I could see the marks from where ivy used to grow over the stone, trying to engulf the house, however there was no trace of the plant now.

The curtains were drawn in each window, but I could've sworn I saw one set flutter on the second story. The window was closed, had someone been watching me?

I took a quick sketch of the building and the 'L' on the gate and then it dawned on me how late it was. Had I been staring at the house for an hour?

I had almost forgotten Winston was with me, he had become very quiet while we were stopped outside the gates. His tail was between his legs as we left, the place must have spooked him.

We made it home before Alana and while the sun was still up. I am exhausted. I think Winston and I will take a nap.

Until next time…

  
  


**21st Aug 2019**

Dear Journal,

Today is Alana and my three year anniversary. I won't lie, it has been a challenging three years, for me, for Alana, and for us as a couple. We have made it through though and started fresh in a new place.

While Alana was at work, I went out and picked her a bouquet of wild flowers and greenery that I found while on a short trail. It seemed to brighten her day.

We had decided to try the fancy French restaurant in town for dinner to celebrate, I had already made the reservation two days ago. It seemed that Alana had bought herself a new dress for the occasion, it was red and shimmery, cut to the knee with a tasteful scoop to show some cleavage. A little black jacket sat over her shoulders to aid against the crisp air. She was beautiful.

I also made an effort, going with a deep blue blazer over a plain white shirt and black dress pants.

What we wore wasn't the interesting thing of the evening though.

The waiter showed us to our table, it was a nice set up, white linen table cloth and serviettes to match, complete with wine glasses and a single rose in the middle of the table. I had told them it was our anniversary when I booked.

Alana ordered a bottle of red wine for us to share and while she looked at the menu (I had already chosen from their online menu), I did some people watching. I find people fascinating, the things that they do when they think no one is looking. Something I have learnt though…someone is always watching.

A gentleman, sitting alone in the corner, caught my eye. It seemed that he was already watching me…see; always watching. The man, who looked maybe ten years older than myself, didn't look away, and we stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours but it was presumably a couple of minutes.

When I refocused on Alana she was clicking in front of my face. I was unfocused for the rest of the evening, I don't even remember what we talked about at dinner. All I can think about is the man who was dressed so neatly in his black three piece suit, with his short dark hair slicked back. Every time I glanced back at him, he was still watching me and nursing the same glass of red wine as he had been all night. He raised his glass to me as we left, Alana didn't see.

Alana wanted to make love after dinner, I tried to be attentive, but I just can't stop thinking about the man in the restaurant. She tried to be understanding, but I could tell she was annoyed.

Maybe my head will be clearer tomorrow and I can make it up to her.

Until next time…

  
  


**22nd Aug 2019**

Dear Journal,

I had the strangest dream last night, at least I think it was a dream.

I woke up with a feeling like someone was watching me and when I looked around I saw nothing, but then I thought I saw movement outside the window.

I was going to get up for a better look….and then…the only thing I remember is glowing red eyes.

I looked around outside our window this morning just to be sure, but I didn't find anything. Winston didn't seem to be disturbed by it either.

Surely it was just a dream, right?

Until next time…

  
  


**25th Aug 2019**

Dear Journal,

I checked the mailbox this morning, as I do every morning, and to my surprise there was letter addressed to Alana and I that was not a bill or junk mail (or a postcard from Alana's parents from their holiday in Japan). It was a square, standard white envelope with black script on the front, it was an odd ink, almost as if the sender had use something other than a pen….perhaps a quill? But who uses quills anymore?

I rushed inside to open it, Alana was at the table eating her breakfast before work. I sat at the table across from her and eagerly opened the envelope, careful not to tear the writing.

It was an invitation!

An invitation from Count Lector himself!

To have dinner at his mansion! I am so excited!

Alana, not so much. She still seemed wary from what Michelle at Walmart had said. She is reluctant to go, however I made the argument that it would be rude to decline the invitation, and that we shouldn't pass judgment on someone we haven't even met.

Alana finally agreed to the dinner, the invitation stated it shall be held on the twenty seventh, that's two days from now. I cannot wait. I have so many questions.

Until next time…

  
  


**27th Aug 2019**

Dear Journal,

Tonight's the night!

I have been restless since we received the invitation and I think Alana is becoming very annoyed by it, but I am just so excited and anxious to meet Count Lector and see his home on the inside.

I have been ready to go for hours, since before Alana got home from work. I decided to wear the blazer and dress pants again, this time with a pale green shirt. I hope I am dressed appropriately; I've never met a Count before.

Alana is ready! It's time to go!

Until next time…

  
  


**28th Aug 2019**

Dear Journal,

Wow, what a night!

As it turns out, the old house with big gates _is_ Count Lector's house.

We arrived as the sun had almost set for the day, the gates had been left open for us and we drove right up to the doors. I still couldn't believe that we'd been invited for dinner. This is what I had wanted!

As we approached the doors they opened to reveal a young woman about Alana's age her skin was notably pale and she wore a dress that was about seventy years out of fashion. She welcomed us with a smile and showed us to the library, where we waited.

I examined the shelves, rows and rows of books, many collections dating back hundreds of years and about every topic you could imagine. The armchairs were large and made of real leather, there was a fireplace in the center of one of the walls that looked like it hadn't been used in a long time.

It wasn't until well after the sun had gone down that the door to the library opened. The same woman was back, she requested that we follow her to the dining room. I straggled behind as the architecture, paintings and antiques caught my eye one after another.

In the dining room there was a long table that could seat at least twenty people. The room was rather empty otherwise. The table had been set for three up the far end. A man sat at the head of the table and as soon as he looked at us I knew it was the man from the restaurant!

Count Lector was the man from the restaurant! I couldn't believe it.

He stood and introduced himself, giving us both a kiss to each cheek. It was very European, which matched his accent. I couldn't quite pick what it was though. He motioned for us to sit down and we made small talk about moving here and how we were liking the town.

When Alana asked why he had invited us for dinner, his response had been simply that he "liked to get to know the fresh blood in town."

We had all laughed and Count Lector caught my eyes and held them, only breaking contact once the food had arrived.

The food was spectacular. I have never eaten so well in my life. The Count and I kept glancing at each other, and I felt like he wanted to be alone with me. Or maybe that was the wine.

When I looked at Alana she seemed to be having less of a good time. Which surprised me because I was having a great time learning about the Count and the house.

Which, did I mention that his family are from Denmark and the house had been the first thing constructed in this town?

After dinner, Count Lector offered to show us some of his prized possessions. Alana declined for some reason, but that was fine because I was more than willing to see more of the house.

We started in the living room where he showed me a beautiful painting of his great, great, great grandfather back in Denmark, I commented that the painting looked just like him. He just laughed.

He showed me a few more rooms that contained things like antique vases, statues and another painting. Eventually we went upstairs and he took me into what seemed to be the master bedroom, however the bed was made up, but incredibly dusty. It had obviously not been used for some time, which meant that this was not the Count's bedroom. I'm not sure why, but I felt disappointed at the realization.

What he showed me next did not disappoint, however. Count Lector pulled back the drapes that covered the far wall to reveal a balcony. The night air was refreshing after the somewhat stale air in the house. I leant on the rail and looked out over the town, it was a beautiful display of lights in the dark. I felt Count Lector behind me and then something touched my neck. The wine mixed with the fresh air must have hit me then because the next few minutes are a bit fuzzy. I remember Count Lector holding me and then helping me back down to the dining room.

We left after that, Alana didn't look impressed that I had gotten a bit drunk. She put me to bed as soon as we got home.

This morning I feel pretty drained, I must have drank more than I thought. I also noticed that I have two small round scars on my neck and I have no idea how they got there.

I'm too tired to go out today, I think Winston and I will just take a nap on the couch.

Count Lector was such a smooth and fascinating man, I hope he invites me back again. I don't think Alana would return with me though. Her loss.

Until next time…

  
  


**2nd Sept 2019**

Dear Journal,

Alana and I had an argument today.

I also got another invitation from Count Lector today!

Guess what the argument was about.

Alana thinks there is something weird about the Count. Apparently her colleagues have warned her against him, she thought the house was creepy, and she also thinks that he didn't eat anything at dinner. Alana is also suspicious of him because I got a bit drunk and had a hangover.

I think she's being ridiculous, he's just a nice, generous and interesting gentleman with an old house. It's actually a bit rude of everyone to gossip about him, no wonder they hardly see him in town, and only at night when there is less chance to run into people and be recognized. It's sad really.

I told Alana that I'm going and that's final. She's not speaking to me currently. I know she's just worried about me, but I'm fine, I'm a grown man, I can take care of myself. Not that there is anything threatening about Count Lector.

The Count has offered to show me his collection of telescopes so we can do some star gazing tomorrow night. My telescope was rather basic and broke a year ago, I miss looking into the sky. Perhaps I should buy a new one…maybe Count Lector can recommend what type I should get.

I'm really looking forward to it, and an intellectual conversation about space. I wonder if Alana will be talking to me again by then…I hope so, I only really have her and Winston…oh and now Count Lector, to talk to.

Until next time…

  
  


**4th Sept 2019**

Dear Journal,

Hannibal – Count Lector (we're on first name basis now) - is so knowledgeable. He pointed out three constellations that I didn't even know existed. He also has _five_ telescopes, all varying in age and range. They are incredible and in extremely good condition.

I arrived shortly after dark and we spent hours looking through various telescopes and talking about a range of topics. Hannibal must have sensed my hesitation when he asked about Alana and guessed the situation. He assured me that he was not offended as he was used to how the town treated him. I think that makes it even sadder.

Hannibal told me that he had lived alone (apart from the maid and butler) since his wife had died, he said it had been many years…they must have been young. His existence seems sad, but he doesn't seem to mind too much.

I began to tire sometime after midnight, but I wanted to check out just one more constellation before calling it a night. I was lying on the floor, having trouble lining up a telescope and Hannibal offered to help…he knelt next to me and ran his hands up my back and down my arms, leaning over me as he helped me adjust the telescope, he was so close I could smell his aftershave. The touch was soothing, almost sensual, mixed with the oaky musk of his aftershave and I think I was just so tired and comfortable that I fell asleep.

Hannibal was rubbing my neck when I woke up, I was so, so tired, like when you fall asleep on the couch and wake up groggy and drag yourself to bed. He offered me a bed for the night but I told him that I should go home otherwise Alana would send a search party.

He escorted me to the car and assured me that we would see each other again soon, the thought made me smile. Our eyes caught each other and for a long moment I couldn't look away, I didn't want to look away. I wanted to stare into his eyes forever…

Alana wasn't impressed with how late I got home. I wish she could just be happy that I've made a friend.

Until next time…

  
  


**7th Sept 2019**

Dear Journal,

I can't sleep.

I keep thinking about what happened tonight…

I dunno, maybe I'm overthinking the situation, surely it wasn't Hannibal's intention, surely I was just being hopeful.

_HOPEFUL?_

Oh god, what am I saying?

I should start at the beginning…

I was spending a quiet night in with Winston; Alana was out with some new friends she had made at work…something about a 'girl's night.' Which was great, she needed to get out of the house more.

I heard a knock on the door and answered it to find Hannibal on my doorstop. He told me that he had been passing by on his way home and decided to drop in. Of course I invited him in.

Winston didn't like Hannibal, he growled and then hid in the bedroom, it was strange, but I guess even dogs don't like everyone.

We sat on the couch and I offered him a glass of wine, he declined any drink. It didn't stop me from having a glass though. We just sat and talked for what seemed like hours. He offered to cook dinner for me next time I came over; no servants, just us in the kitchen. Hannibal told me that he hadn't cooked much since his wife, but he used to have a great passion for the culinary arts.

I was excited of course, and we began to discuss different foods we liked, Hannibal's tastes were a bit old school, but sounded interesting. Apparently he has a lot of cookbooks in his library and many other books. Hannibal is so generous; he offered to let me borrow any books I wanted.

Somehow, we had ended up closer on the couch than we had started, probably when I was showing Hannibal some photos I'd taken on my phone. I feel so normal, so comfortable…and happy when I'm with Hannibal. The opposite of how I've felt with Alana lately if I'm being honest.

I looked up from taking a sip of wine and Hannibal was so close to me, his face inches from mine, our eyes locked and I stared into them, cataloguing every imperfection in the irises. I don't know whether I started to lean in or Hannibal did, we were so close I should've been able to feel his breath on my face.

The next moment the front door opened and Alana walked in, I jumped up off the couch and spun around to face her. I could tell she had had a good night until she saw Hannibal and the smile dropped off of her face.

Hannibal had left shortly after that, and Alana went straight to bed.

I don't know for sure what would have happened if Alana hadn't come home that moment, but I think I would've let it. That thought should concern me more than it does.

Ever since we moved here, Alana and I just haven't been connecting. We don't see eye to eye on things, and we argue more than we have a conversation. I guess it's time we talked about it.

That'll be fun tomorrow…sigh.

I need to get my thoughts together and sleep.

Until next time…

  
  


**8th Sept 2019**

Dear Journal,

Well, that went _soooo_ well.

NOT.

I tried to approach Alana with an adult conversation about our relationship and it turned into an argument about Hannibal again.

Apparently, he's "weird" and "suspicious" and "pretending to be my friend."

Preposterous! Hannibal isn't weird or suspicious, and why would he pretend to be my friend? It just doesn't make sense. I don't understand.

This isn't the Alana I married. Alana is kind and supportive and gives everyone a chance. I don't know what to do. I don't want to stop seeing Hannibal, he's my only friend, besides Winston, in this town. We share so many interests and have such an incredible time together. I feel like she wants me to choose.

Maybe I should talk to Hannibal about it, he was married…maybe he can give me advice.

I'll do that tomorrow.

Until next time…

  
  


**9th Sept 2019**

Dear Journal,

I tried to visit Hannibal today, I need advice, but no one answered the door. He must've been out.

I didn't really know what else to do, so I wrote a quick note and shoved it under the door like a 'sorry we missed you' card.

Alana isn't really talking to me unless she has to. I don't know what to do about that either. I feel a bit lost about the whole situation. What if this is the end of us?

I really need to talk to Hannibal.

Until next time…

  
  


**12th Sept 2019**

Dear Journal,

I didn't hear from Hannibal until yesterday; he had left a letter in the mailbox. As per the letter requested, I found myself once again at Hannibal's doorstep as the sun set yesterday evening.

I didn't want to tell Alana in person where I was, so I left her a note on the kitchen counter and made sure I was gone before she came home from work. Was that cowardly? Maybe. I'm just sick of the situation and nothing I say will change her mind about Hannibal…or anything else it seems.

Hannibal greeted me at the door with a smile, and I couldn't help but to smile back at him. He brought me inside and, as always, I glanced around at everything while he led me through the house. I will be forever fascinated by the Lector mansion. I'd never been to the room we eventually stopped in. I guess you could call it a sun room, it had massive thick drapes tucked to the sides of giant windows that made up most of two walls. The sun had set and the moon shone brightly through the glass and on the garden outside, giving the dead foliage an almost other worldly shine. I didn't think a dead garden could be beautiful.

A large sofa stood in the middle of the room, facing the windows and we sat on it, as far apart as it was appropriate to sit. Hannibal apologised for not being available when I had visited the other day, and I told him not to be silly. Then he asked what was so urgent.

I told Hannibal all about my declining relationship and fight with Alana, I don't know if I should have but I even told him about all the arguments we'd had about Hannibal himself, and how she didn't like or trust him…and that she had all but said it was her or Hannibal.

Hannibal listened intently, and then he was silent for a period, his hands together under his chin.

After some time he finally spoke, his voice quiet, the question wasn't really what I was expecting; "Do you still love her?"

I almost answered that I did without thinking, but for some reason the words wouldn't come out. I must've been quiet for too long because Hannibal moved a little closer and took my hand, his skin was cooler than I anticipated. The next question he asked was just as unexpected as the first; "Do you think your relationship is worth saving?"

Again I was silent. Why didn't I automatically answer these questions? I've never had doubt in Alana and our relationship like this before. Are we just growing apart?

Hannibal advised that I think it over. He also offered me a place to stay if I so needed. He's such a good friend…a _real_ friend.

After a while, we started to talk about other subjects. The young woman I'd seen the first time I'd been to the Lector mansion, I learnt her name is Mirabelle, brought some tea and biscuits in, I poured myself a cup and noticed that Hannibal wasn't having anything again. When I asked him about it, his response was simply; "I prefer to drink you in." It was an odd sentence but kind of sweet too.

I found myself comfortable after the tea and biscuits, the sofa was soft and I was warm, sleepy even. Hannibal must have noticed because he offered me a bed for the night. I took it, because honestly, what was I going home to? Besides Winston. More arguments? More coldness and silence?

The bed was old but comfortable enough, and the room was a bit dusty but nice. Hannibal told me to just let myself out in the morning as he would be unavailable and wished me a goodnight.

I dreamt of red eyes watching me from the doorway, and then of Hannibal…he was kissing my neck…and then he bit it, I expected it to hurt but instead it felt good. I wanted…I wanted to kiss him but the dream faded. Apparently my body enjoyed the dream…I woke up with morning wood.

I was glad that I could leave the house without talking to Hannibal…I can't stop thinking about the dream, it had felt so real. I need time to process everything before I see him again.

I need to think about things.

Until next time…

  
  


**15th Sept 2019**

Dear Journal,

I tried to talk to Alana again, I needed to know where she was at, and what she was feeling.

We argued a lot, but it seems that we are at least on the same page about our marriage falling apart.

It was her suggestion to have some time apart. I told her that I would leave for a while; Hannibal had offered me a place to stay after all.

I think my marriage is doomed. Why? Because while packing my bag I only thought of how I would miss Winston, and that I was excited to stay with Hannibal. Perhaps I should just call it quits now.

Maybe I will miss Alana in a couple of days…only time will tell I guess.

Until next time…

  
  


**20th Sept 2019**

Dear Journal,

I've been staying with Hannibal for almost a week…and honestly it's been great, I'm really happy here. I've been quite tired, but that's probably because Hannibal is nocturnal, I swear he stays up longer than I can. So I've been sleeping during the day a lot. What little I do sleep at night, I dream of Hannibal.

I also volunteered to clean up the outside of the house a bit, clear away some of the dead plants and overgrown vines. Hannibal seems grateful. I enjoy working outside in the garden.

The library has an extensive collection of old books, so I've been reading those too. Lots of interesting things in those books…

The house is very quiet during the day, it's only at night that there is any activity. It's peaceful here, and I don't really feel a need to leave. I've hardly thought about Alana at all. I wonder if she is missing me. I do miss Winston.

The sun is setting; Hannibal will be up soon.

Until next time…

  
  


**28th Sept 2019**

Dear Journal,

I've been reading more from Hannibal's library, he has books on immortality and the supernatural. I'm starting to think that there is more to Hannibal Lector than I know. I'm not saying that Alana is right, but he may not be giving the whole truth.

I feel like I'm chasing a conspiracy. I've been reading back through my journal and I've written it down…I just never connected the dots.

Doesn't eat or drink, has cold hands, sleeps during the day and awake all night, old mansion with dusty old furniture and antiques, and all the 'dreams' I've been having. Not to mention that the town's people don't like him and he's hardly ever seen.

I think that Hannibal is a vampire.

Even writing it down it seems silly, but all the evidence is there. I mean there is probably a logical explanation for all of these things. Although, so is vampire.

If I'm correct, this all means that Hannibal has chosen me to be his…'bride.' What I've read matches Hannibal's behavior towards me; he's looking for a companion.

I'm kind of flattered actually. I should be terrified, I should run away and never come back. Looking back at my life though, the only good thing I had was Alana, and let's face it; that's over. I don't really have anything to lose by staying here with Hannibal, even if he is a vampire.

I've never been interested in a man before, but Hannibal and I have such a connection. Despite the fact that he might be a few hundred years old and a vampire. The couple of weeks that I've been here have been some of the happiest days I've had in years.

Now that I know all of this…what do I do? Should I confront Hannibal? Offer myself to him? Tell him that I want to stay here with him?

What if I'm completely wrong about all of it and he kicks me out?

I need to be sure about this.

Until next time…

  
  


**10th Oct 2019**

Dear Journal,

I'm certain.

There is no doubt in my mind that Hannibal is a vampire, and that he wants me to be his companion.

I am also sure that I want to stay here and be his companion. We have spent so much time together over the last few weeks, I have been so enriched and unperturbed that I haven't really felt the need to write much in this journal.

However, Alana messaged me yesterday asking to meet for coffee because we need to talk. I am going to tell her that we're over. There is no point in dragging this out any further. It was the first I've heard from her since I left and I don't even miss her. Clearly, she doesn't miss me. It's obvious that we are over.

After I speak to Alana I will tell Hannibal everything, and go from there.

Wish me luck.

Until next time…

  
  


**13th Oct 2019**

Dear Journal,

I have ended my relationship with Alana, it was a mutual agreement.

She will keep Winston, I'm sad about that, but Winston doesn't seem to like Hannibal at all and Alana will look after him. I will need to collect my things over the next few days but I haven't spoken to Hannibal yet, I'm waiting for him to awaken for the evening.

I'm a little nervous, I'm sure this is going to go well, it has to, I have nothing else and nowhere else to go if it doesn't.

I've been staring out of the window for two hours and the sun is slipping past the horizon.

My heart is pounding with anxiety…I wonder if Hannibal can sense it or hear it.

Deep breath.

Here I go…

Until next time…

  
  


**14th Oct 2019**

Dear Journal,

Today is the first day of my new life.

I've awoken this afternoon next to a sleeping, handsome vampire.

Yep, I was right!

Count Hannibal Lector is indeed a vampire.

He had denied it to begin with, as you would I guess to protect yourself. Once I explained that I wasn't afraid, quite the opposite actually, and that I wanted to stay with him, Hannibal admitted the truth.

I thought that _I_ had questions, but it turned out that he did too. Questions about Alana, about how I figured it out, about why I wanted to stay. My answers seemed to surprise him and he explained that this had never happened before.

I have a lot to learn about life as a vampire, and I'm not ready to be one yet, but I think Hannibal is just keen to have a companion.

He asked if I knew he'd been drinking my blood. I did, it was obvious once I had reread my journal. He then asked if I minded. I don't think I would be here if I minded, it sort of came with the package.

With each question Hannibal moved closer on the sofa of the sun room until he was right next to me. One cool hand held mine and the other touched my cheek, he stared into my eyes and his voice dropped to almost a whisper as he asked; "What do you want between us?"

I told him I wanted everything, and he closed the distance and kissed me. It was different to kissing a woman, but no less appealing.

I pushed him back on the sofa and straddled him, we kissed for ages, and the tension that had been building between us was finally unleashed.

It was exciting to see his fangs too. He had lifted me off of the sofa and carried me to the bedroom I'd been staying in (add great strength to the list) and laid me on the bed. Hannibal asked for the first time if he could have a drink. I obliged and he told me that he wouldn't put me to sleep this time but he would still make it feel good.

My dreams were not dreams as it turns out, just my groggy brain trying to make sense of a vampire drinking my blood while I was asleep. It _did_ feel good though, even more so that I wasn't half asleep. When he was done, Hannibal pricked the tip of his finger with his fang and rubbed it into my neck. I had wondered how the wounds had closed up so quickly.

It seemed that once he had eaten he was much _livelier_. It was my first time with a man, obviously, and Hannibal was a gentle and generous lover. We made love until the early hours of the morning and talked until the first light of dawn.

Hannibal is so enamoring, even while asleep. I watched him sleep for a few hours this afternoon, I guess it sounds kind of creepy written like that, but it's not exactly the most conventional relationship to begin with.

Unconventional seems to be what I like however. Here with Hannibal; I don't feel apprehensive, like when Alana and I moved here. I don't feel uncertain about my future. I don't feel held back by my past. I don't feel like I need to keep a journal anymore.

Thus, this will be my last entry.

No, I won't throw it out…this is the story of how I met and fell for Count Hannibal Lector, and I always want to remember this chapter of my life whether I grow old as a human or live centuries as a vampire.

Farewell.


End file.
